Viagem ao Futuro
by anokas2757
Summary: Um dia,as nossas amigas acordam no sec XXX,como reagiram Bunny e Gonçalo ao seu suposto futuro? 1º Season
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez com a minha segunda fanfic de Sailor Moon, os nomes estão traduzidos para português,por isso se tiverem algum problema em perceber quem é quem não hesitem em perguntar.Espero que gostem…

Comentem por favor,eu adoro saber o que estão a achar da historia.

**Capitulo 1**

Estava uma linda tarde de Junho, o sol brilhava em todo o seu esplendor atingindo temperatura superiores a 35ºC, deixando as pessoas da enorme cidade de Tokyo completamente esgotadas pela onda de calor, fenómeno nada normal naquela altura no ano naquele país asiático.

Alheias a todo este fenómeno da natureza estavam cinco amigas, que se passeavam pelas numerosas ruas do distrito de Juuban, depois de um longo e cansativo dia de escola. Para qualquer pessoa que passasse por elas pensaria que aquelas cinco raparigas seriam adolescentes normais, mas nem calculavam a dimensão de tal erro, pois na verdade elas escondiam um enorme segredo, eram as guerreiras navegantes que lutavam pelo amor e pela justiça.

- Ai, não acredito! – chorava uma das raparigas, que tinha um estranho penteado. – Devia ter estudado mais para o teste. Assim a minha mãe não me vai deixar passar as ferias convosco!

- É bem feita, Bunny Tsukino! Para a próxima toma mais atenção nas aulas e vê se consegues deixar de chegar atrasada. – respondeu-lhe a rapariga de longos cabelos negros.

- És tão mazinha, Rita! Eu não tenho culpa do Reino das Trevas só atacar de madrugada. – disse Bunny, desculpando-se.

- Não devias dar esse tipo de desculpa, Bunny! – ralhou-lhe a rapariga mais alta do grupo. – Nós também temos de lutar contigo, e nem todas tivemos negativa.

- Maria, não sejas maçadora! – disse ao outra loira do grupo abraçando Bunny. – Bunny, ninguém nos consegue compreender. Para que haja primeiros lugares tem de haver alguém que fique com o ultimo, não achas?

- Joana! – exclamou Amy, que apesar de tímida era o génio do grupo. – Não devias dar essa desculpa para a terrível nota que tiveste!

- Está bem, Amy, desculpa! – disse ela rapidamente. – E agora deixem-se de lamechices porque está na hora da diversão.

Tinham chegado finalmente ao local onde passavam os finais de tarde para relaxar depois de um longo e duro dia de escola, o Crown, que era o salão de jogos onde trabalhava Mário, o amigo e suposto amor de Bunny, apesar deste apenas ver a rapariga como uma irmã mais nova. Entraram então e dirigiram-se ao bar que se encontrava no fundo do salão de jogos, mas aos poucos Bunny foi ficando para trás, pois ao mesmo tempo olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse à procura de algo ou de alguém.

- Vais ficar muito tempo parada em frente à porta, cabeça de serradura? – perguntou uma voz masculina por detrás dela.

"Ele não! Todos menos ele.", pensou ela ao mesmo tempo que se virava em direcção daquela voz.

- O que se passou, cabeça de serradura? O gato comeu-te a língua?

- Sua anormal! – gritou ela. – Não sei quantas vezes tenho de repetir, o meu nome é Bunny. Repete comigo: Bun-ny.

- Ca-be-ça de se-rra-du-ra! Estás a ver que sou capaz? – gozou ele.

- Não te suporto! – rosnou ela virando-lhe as costas.

Mas tinha dado apenas cinco passos, quando o rapaz lhe perguntou:

- Estavas à procura do Mário?

- Por acaso estava! – confirmou ela quando voltou a olhar para ele. – Sabes onde está ele, Gonçalo?

- Claro que sei! Foi passear com a namorada.

- O quê? Namorada?

- Sim, a namorada! Já percebi! Tu não sabias que ele era comprometido, não era? – perguntou ele com ar de gozo. – Esquece-o cabeça de serradura! Ao contrario de ti, a namorada dele é muito linda e uma óptima aluna, tudo o que tu nunca serás!

Aquelas palavras deixaram-na furiosa, quem pensava que era afinal? Não tinha o direito de a tratar daquela forma.

Chegou-se então perto dele, com o indicador tocou-lhe no peito musculado e disse:

- Isso é o que veremos, Gonçalo Chiba! Um dia, vais arrepender-te do que acabaste de dizer.

- Pagava para ver esse dia, cabeça de serradura! – gritou ele ao vê-la atravessar a enorme porta de vidro automática

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, num local onde só as pessoas escolhidas poderiam chegar, encontrava-se uma figura escondida por entre as nuvens. Era uma guerreira navegante, uma das mais antigas e solitárias, a guerreira navegante que guardava os portões do tempo e do espaço, a navegante de Plutão.

De repente, no meio de todo aquele silêncio, começou-se a ouvir um som.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou a guerreira, tentado visualizar por entre a densa névoa.

O som estava cada vez mais perto.

TOC, TOC, TOC, …

- Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez! – avisou ela. – Quem está aí?

Mas sem qualquer aviso, uma sombra apareceu por detrás da navegante e antes de lhe bater na cabeça com um bastão disse:

- Desculpa, minha amiga!

Depois de ter a certeza de que Plutão estava apenas desmaiada, a figura aproximou-se dos enormes portões e com um ar brincalhão disse:

- Que comece o jogo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

De volta às ruas de enorme cidade, Bunny caminhava apressadamente ao mesmo tempo que resmungava para si própria o quanto Gonçalo a irritava. Não entendia o porque, mas acontecia sempre a mesma coisa, todos os dias tinha-se de chatear com aquele deus grego.

- Mas quem pensa ele que é? – perguntava-se ela furiosa. – Deve pensar que por ser um génio na Universidade e por ter um corpo daqueles lhe dá o direito de dizer o que lhe vem à cabeça? Pois, porque na verdade posso ser um bocadinho burra, mas não sou cega. Ele vai ver, ninguém goza daquela maneira com a Bunny Tsukino e sai impune! Gonçalo Chiba, a vingança será terrível!

E começou a rir às gargalhadas até chegar à porta de sua casa, então acalmou-se e subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, sem mesmo cumprimentar os seus pais e o irmão, que naquele momento já se encontravam a jantar. Chegou finalmente ao seu quarto, abriu a porta, entrou e trancou-a, de seguida encaminhou-se para a cama, deixando a meio do caminho a mala preta da escola e deitou-se pesadamente em cima da pequena cama de solteira, pondo o seu braço esquerdo em cima dos seus olhos.

- Então, Bunny, como correu o teste de hoje? – perguntou a sua gata Luna, que estava deitada em cima do parapeito da janela.

- Luna, agora não! – gemeu a rapariga.

- Ai, Bunny Tsukino, és mesmo uma cabeça de serradura! Já nem sei o que fazer contigo! Quando é que vais perceber que para seres uma boa guerreira precisas também de te esforçar nas outras áreas? Valha-me a Deusa Selene!

- O que disseste? – perguntou Bunny, levantando-se rapidamente da cama, assustando Luna.

- Credo! Tem lá calminha, sim? Eu disse que devias estudar mais e…

- Não é nada disso! Quero saber o que disseste a seguir sobre aquela deusa, quem é ela? Tenho a certeza de que já ouvi o seu nome antes, mas não me consigo lembrar! – explicou a rapariga, tentando com esforço lembrar-se, mas sem resultado.

- És sempre a mesma coisa, Bunny, sempre a mesma coisa! A deusa Selene é a deusa que protege o Reino da Lua, ela foi em tempos a rainha da Lua. Já te expliquei isso muitas vezes, mas tu nunca estás com atenção!

- Deve ser isso! Provavelmente foi quando ouvi o seu nome. – disse Bunny, não muito convencida.

- Então, mas afinal o que se passou? Parece que hoje andas muito no mundo da Lua, pelo menos mais do que o habitual. – disse Lua, sussurrando a ultima parte.

- Tu nem me digas nada, Luna! Acreditas que aquele estúpido e anormal do Gonçalo Chiba teve o descaramento, e repito, teve o descaramento de dizer que eu nunca iria ser como a namorada do Mário?

- Namorada do Mário? – perguntou a gata. – Eu não sabia que o Mário tinha namorada.

- Pois, nem eu! Mas o que interessa agora é que ele disse que eu nunca seria como ela, porque ela era linda e inteligente! Se eu o apanho… - disse ela ficando cada vez mais furiosa.

- Então mas porque estás tão chateada? – perguntou a gata sem perceber. – Não é a primeira vez que ele te diz algo do género.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! O problema é que eu lhe disse que um dia ele iria engolir todas aquelas palavras, mas a verdade é que nem sequer consigo pensar num plano.

E começou a chorar desalmadamente até adormecer de exaustão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era quase meia-noite quando surgiu uma brilhante luz branca, vinda dos céus, em direcção às casas das cinco navegantes e de Gonçalo, mas tão depressa como apareceu, a luz também desapareceu, deixando naquela pacifica noite seis camas vazias.

Dos portões do Tempo e do Espaço, aquela figura olhava divertida para todo aquele estranho acontecimento. Então virou-se e verificou o estado da Navegante de Plutão que ainda se encontrava inanimada e o seu sorriso tornou-se ainda maior.

- Minha cara amiga, agora é que a verdadeira diversão vai começar! – sussurrou-lhe a figura.

E voltou novamente para o seu posto de observação, esperando pacientemente o momento em que aquelas seis pessoas iriam acordar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A manhã chegou finalmente, e por entre os finos cortinados do quarto entravam quentes raios de sol que trespassavam as poucas nuvens existentes naquele lindo céu azul, que iam de encontro ao vulto que se encontrava deitado por debaixo de finos lençóis de seda da enorme cama de madeira que estava envolta por um véu. O vulto mexeu-se, tentando tapar os seus olhos por debaixo dos lençóis para que a luz não o incomodasse.

- Luna, esqueceste-te de fechar os cortinados novamente, não é? – resmungou o vulto.

Não ouvindo qualquer resposta, o vulto levantou lentamente a cabeça para fora do lençol, deixando a descoberto a linda face de Bunny que se assustou com o que viu. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama e dirigiu-se para a varanda que se encontrava aberta do seu lado direito. A vista era incrível, e apesar da cidade se encontrar um pouco mudada, podia vislumbrar no horizonte a enorme torre vermelha que transmitia ondas de televisão e rádio para todas aquelas casas. Entrou novamente no quarto, tentando descobrir alguma pista sobre o porquê de se encontrar num sitio tão estranho, mas como nada encontrou resolveu vestir-se e sair, com a esperança de encontrar alguém que lhe explicasse a razão de estar em tão estranho lugar.

Caminhou então por vários corredores sem encontrar viva alma, até que subitamente encontrou-se em frente a uma enorme porta de onde se conseguia ouvir vozes do outro lado. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com algo que não estava à espera, na sua frente encontrava-se uma enorme mesa, onde se poderiam sentar até cerca de trinta pessoas, coberta com vários tipos de comida. Então esqueceu todas as suas duvidas e encaminhou-se rapidamente para a mesa e começou a servir-se, sem prestar atenção ao que a rodeava.

- Hei, cabeça de serradura! – chamou alguém que se encontrava sentado na cabeceira da mesa. – Um dia destes tens de me contar qual o segredo dos teus pais para conseguirem manter-te bem alimentada.

- Não acredito! – resmungou ela rapidamente, esquecendo por momentos a comida que estava na sua frente e de onde se encontrava. – Para alguém que se diz tão inteligente, andas a sair-te muito burrinho! Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que o meu nome é Bunny Tsukino? És inacreditável!

- Eu sei muito bem qual é o teu nome! Só acho que cabeça de serradura de assenta muito melhor. – afirmou ele no gozo.

- Seu idiota! Será que pelos menos uma vez na tua vida poderias agir de acordo com a tua idade? Acho que já és um bocadinho crescido para andares a maltratar raparigas inocentes de catorze anos. – disse ela matreira, deixando Gonçalo com a face levemente rosada.

- Olha lá, cabeça de serradura, isso só a mim me diz respeito! – disse ele tentando defender-se. – E não mudes de assunto, porque eu quero mesmo saber qual é o segredo dos teus pais! Por acaso ganharam o Euromilhões?

- Ora seu…

- Deve ter sido isso mesmo! – concluiu ele rapidamente, não deixando que Bunny acabasse o que ia dizer. – Só assim é que eles não poderiam ir à falência com a quantidade de comida que ingeres.

- Chega! – gritou ela zangada. – Desta vez é que vou…

- Bunny Tsukino, vê lá se te acalmas! – disse-lhe uma voz vinda do seu lado esquerdo.

- Uh!

Foi então que tomou novamente consciência de onde se encontrava e pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele salão viu que em torno da enorme mesa estavam sentadas as suas amigas navegantes, que estavam a terminar o pequeno almoço enquanto assistiam a mais uma das brigas entre ela e Gonçalo.

- Meninas? Vocês também? Não percebo o que…

- Nós também não, Bunny, mas acaba de tomar o teu pequeno-almoço e depois falamos num local mais privado. – disse Amy, que não queria falar daquele assunto em frente a Gonçalo.

- Mas…

- Depois falamos, Bunny! – ralhou Rita.

- Vocês estão muito misteriosas, meninas! – disse Gonçalo desconfiado, mas a seguir tentou brincar com a situação que ele próprio não compreendia. – Não me digas que fundaste um daqueles clubes secretos, cabeça de serradura!

- Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que…

- Já chega, Bunny! – disse Maria, tentando acabar com a discussão de vez. – Acaba o pequeno-almoço.

Seguidamente houve um enorme silencio, onde era palpável o desconforto de todos, enquanto que Bunny acabava a refeição, quando finalmente acabou, as cinco raparigas levantaram-se da mesa em silêncio e dirigiram-se para a porta, deixando Gonçalo cada vez mais desconfiado acerca de toda aquela situação. Foi quando estavam a poucos passos da porta que ouviram esta a ser aberta por alguém que se encontrava do outro lado, no corredor. De súbito a porta abriu-se e uma figura feminina apareceu coberta pela luz do sol daquela linda manhã.

- Estou a ver que acordaram finalmente!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

A figura que estava naquele momento coberta pelos quentes raios de sol deu então alguns passos até se encontrar dentro da sala de jantar, fechou a porta, e só quando se virou para as pessoas presentes na sala é que todos puderam vislumbrar aquela pessoa. Era uma linda rapariga de estatura média, com longo e ondulado cabelo negro, vestia um lindo vestido de alças amarelo e tinha uma lua "tatuada" na testa.

- Bom dia a todos! – disse a rapariga, enquanto se dirigia à mesa. – Por favor meninas, sentem-se um pouco.

- Mas quem és tu? – perguntou Rita desconfiada.

- Tem calma, Rita, dentro de momentos tudo vos será explicado. – disse a rapariga tentando acalmar Rita. – A única coisa que vos posso dizer é que vocês encontram-se em Cristal Tokyo, no século XXX.

- Século XXX!? – perguntaram todos espantados.

- Sim, em Cristal Tokyo, o reino utópico criado pela Nova Rainha Serenidade e pelo Rei Endymion, mas vamos esperar mais um pouco para que eles mesmos vos explique tudo.

- Muito bem! – disseram elas, voltando a sentarem-se na mesa.

- Mas parece que sabem tudo sobre nós, mas nós não sabemos nada de ti. Afinal quem és tu?

A rapariga ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, pensado no que poderia dizer, sem revelar muita coisa. Olhou então para eles, para aqueles rostos que conhecia tão bem e percebeu que eles não iriam descansar até saber pelo menos o seu nome.

- O meu nome é Luna, sou a conselheira real de suas majestades, o Rei e a Rainha da Terra e da Lua.

Todos ficaram petrificados e de boca aberta, mas por motivos diferentes. Gonçalo, porque à vários anos sonhava com uma princesa da Lua a pedir-lhe o Cristal Prateado, e as meninas porque sabiam que a Luna era a gata de Bunny.

- Luna? Mas isso é impossível! – disse a Bunny espantada. – A Luna é a minha…

- Deixa estar, Bunny! – interrompeu Joana, que se tinha levantado da cadeira rapidamente para tapar a boca de Bunny, antes que ele falasse demais. – Tenho a certeza que tudo se irá resolver.

- Mas afinal onde estão eles? – perguntou Maria.

- Quem? – voltou a perguntar Luna.

- Os reis, quem havia de ser! – disse Rita a começar a ficar irritada.

- É sempre a mesma coisa! – disse Luna aborrecida enquanto olhava para o relógio. – Provavelmente o Rei deve estar a tentar acordar a sua querida esposa.

- Porque será que essa imagem me é tão familiar? – perguntou Gonçalo, olhando para Bunny.

- Olha lá, porque estás a olhar para mim dessa maneira? Eu não sou assim tão dorminhoca. Mas olha que esse Rei também me está a parecer muito familiar!

- Então porquê, cabeça de serradura? – perguntou ele no gozo.

- Quer-me parecer que ele é tão desmancha-prazeres como tu!

Luna então começou a rir, era incrível que depois de dez séculos aquele casal tão resmungão continuasse na mesma, e era também incrível o quanto estavam perto da verdade.

Passou uma hora e dos reis nem noticia, facto que os deixava cada vez mais aborrecidos.

- Já chega! – disse Rita subitamente. – Agora quem os vais chamar sou eu! Eles ainda são piores que a Bunny quando leva castigo na escola.

- Rita, não é preciso vires para aqui falar de coisas triste! – exclamou Bunny a fazer beicinho.

- Calma! Eles devem estar quase a chegar. – disse Luna.

E de facto começaram a ouvir vozes vindas do enorme corredor em direcção à sala de jantar, então finalmente a porta foi aberta e entraram na sala duas pessoas.

- Eu não vos dizia? – disse Luna enquanto o casal entrava. – Apresento-vos a Nova Rainha Serenidade e o Rei Endymion.

Em seguida todos se levantaram das cadeiras, prontos para cumprimentar o casal real, mas em vez disso apanharam o maior choque das suas vidas, pois nas suas frentes estavam uma Bunny grávida de sete meses e um Gonçalo adultos abraçados.

- Mas vocês são… - disseram Bunny e Gonçalo em uníssono, surpreendidos, antes de desmaiarem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- Olhem bem para eles, fazem um casal tão lindo! – suspirava Joana, enquanto olhava Bunny e Gonçalo, que ainda não tinham acordado.

- Realmente! Parece mesmo que foram feitos um para o outro, olhem como parecem relaxados! – concordou Maria.

- Mas será que eles nunca mais acordam? – perguntou Rita, que já estava a ficar impaciente pelo momento em que os dois iriam despertar, enquanto que as outros punham o dedo indicador à frente do nariz, para que ela não fizesse barulho.

Tinha passado quase meia hora desde que os governantes de Cristal Tokyo tinham entrado na sala de jantar, mas como Bunny e Gonçalo tardavam a acordar do choque sofrido a Rainha tinha ordenado para que os dois fossem transferidos para o quarto real, onde ficaram deitados na enorme cama de madeira, desejando secretamente que acordassem nos braços um do outro. O que provavelmente iria acontecer, pois passados poucos momentos de serem transportados para a cama, Bunny tinha-se aconchegado ao corpo de Gonçalo e deitado a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto que ele a tinha abraçado pela cintura.

Enquanto que estavam a ser observados por todos, Bunny e Gonçalo encontravam-se no mundo dos sonhos, curiosamente a ter o mesmo sonho.

_Flashback_

_O quarto onde se encontrava era enorme, e Gonçalo quase que apostava que todo o seu apartamento caberia dentro dele, o chão em mármore era tão brilhante que quase servia para vidro e as paredes estavam cobertas com pesadas tapeçarias e vários quadros que valeriam milhões, e a vista da varanda…era simplesmente maravilhosa. Apesar de que a vista do seu adorado planeta Terra em nada se comparava com a maravilha da natureza que tinha em seus braços._

_- Acorda, dorminhoca! – disse ele, enquanto beijava a linda rapariga que tinha em seus braços._

_- Hummmmmm! – resmungou ela. – Endymion, deixa-me dormir mais uns minutos._

_- Meu amor, já me estás a dizer isso à quase uma hora! – sussurrou ele pacientemente ao seu ouvido._

_- Mas é que eu tenho tanto sono! – voltou ela a dizer sem abrir os olhos._

_- Serenidade, hoje tens convidados aqui no castelo! É falta de educação deixar as outras pessoas à espera._

_- És mesmo chato! – disse ela levantando-se finalmente. – De que serve ser a princesa do Milénio Prateado, se nem dormir me deixam? E se bem me lembro, a culpa de ter tanto sono é toda tua._

_- Meu amor, não te zangues! – disse ele voltando a abraça-la. – E ontem à noite não ouvi ninguém a resmungar que tinha de se levantar cedo hoje! Não te preocupes, minha princesa, assim que pudermos voltaremos para esta cama maravilhosa. Senti tanto a tua falta!_

_- Eu também, Endymion! Eu também! – disse ela beijando-o._

_Fim Flashback_

Finalmente, Bunny começou a despertar lentamente, fazendo com que todos os presentes no quarto redobrassem a atenção ao que se iria passar a seguir. Bunny, pensado que ainda estava a sonhar, abraçou Gonçalo ainda mais, mas sem abrir os olhos.

- Meu príncipe! Amo-te! – declarou ela.

- Meu deus, cabeça de serradura! E eu a pensar que gostavas do Mário! Apesar de que tinha quase a certeza que tinhas um fraquinho por mim, mas daí a amares-me? – gozou Gonçalo, tentando disfarçar o que sentia, pois tinha acordado ao mesmo tempo que ela, com a mesma sensação de que ainda estava a sonhar.

Foi então que abriu os seus olhos e tomou a noção da realidade, e viu que todo aquele romantismo com aquele doce príncipe não tinha passado de um sonho.

- O quê? – gritou ela levantando a cabeça do seu ombro. – Eu amar-te? Isso querias tu!

- Continua a sonhar, cabeça de serradura! Mas não fujas à conversa!

- Eu não estou a fugir à conversa! O dia em que te amar será o dia em que serão inventadas as viagens no tempo! – gritou ela cruzando os braços.

- É melhor não dizeres isso muitas vezes, Bunny! – disse Joana, que até ao momento se tinha mantido em silencio juntamente com os outros.

Foi então que os dois se aperceberam de que não estavam sozinhos. Olharam então em seu redor e encontraram sete pares de olhos muito curiosos que olhavam aquela cena muito divertidos.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Então não foi um sonh…quer dizer um pesadelo! – gritou Bunny desesperada enquanto olhava para a Rainha Serenidade.

- Tem calma, Bunny! Tenho a certeza que nos irão dar uma boa explicação para o que se está aqui a passar. – disse Gonçalo calmamente, no mesmo tom que o príncipe Endymion tinha usado com a princesa Serenidade no sonho, deixando Bunny de boca aberta.

- Sim, vamos explicar tudo! – confirmou o Rei Endymion.

- Agora vamos deixar que vocês se aprontem! Daqui a uns minutos, alguém vos virá buscar, para vos guiar ate à sala de reuniões, e então tudo será revelado. – disse a Rainha Serenidade, enquanto todos saiam do quarto.

- E agora? – perguntou Bunny, assim que ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

- Agora vamos esperar e prepararmo-nos para a grande explicação que nos espera! – disse Gonçalo, dirigindo-se à varanda com vista privilegiada para aquela linda e enorme cidade para a poder vislumbrar mais uma vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Quando Bunny e Gonçalo chegaram à sala de reuniões, trinta minutos depois, já todos se encontravam sentados nos seus lugares, o Rei e a Rainha nos topos da mesa, as navegantes tinham-se sentado aleatoriamente deixando as duas cadeiras ao lado da Rainha vazias para quando eles chegassem. Mas parecia que não tinham esperado pelo casal para começarem com as explicações, pois o ambiente estava tão pesado que quase poderia ser palpável. De repente todos tomaram consciência de que Bunny e Gonçalo estavam presentes, pois todos se calaram de repente, como se estivessem estado a falar deles.

- Sejam bem vindos! – cumprimentou o Rei Endymion, levantando-se da cadeira. – Sentem-se, por favor.

E eles dirigiram-se para o lado da Rainha Serenidade, onde estavam as cadeira vazias.

- Finalmente podemos começar a falar de coisas sérias! – disse a Rainha entusiasmada, ao mesmo tempo que batia as palmas das mãos. – Antes de mais queria…

- Basta! – disse uma voz vinda da porta. – Majestade, por favor, não faça isso!

- Plutão, o que fazes aqui? – perguntou ela, sem entender. – Eu dei ordens para que…

- Eu consegui fugir! Não lhes diga nada, se eles souberem antes do tempo tudo poderá ser modificado e poderá acontecer uma catástrofe. – disse a misteriosa navegante ao dirigir-se para a Rainha.

- Calma, Plutão! – disse o Rei calmamente. – Nós sabemos o que estamos a fazer.

- Mas…

- Nada disso, Plutão! E agora deixem-me apresentar-vos a Navegante de Plutão, a guerreira que guarda os portões do tempo e do espaço. – apresentou Serenidade.

- Muito prazer! – disseram todos.

- Igualmente! – respondeu ela. – Mas podem chamar-me Setsuna. Têm mesmo a certeza que é isto que querem? Depois já não há volta a dar! – disse ela aos seus governantes.

- Sim! – disse a Rainha decidida. – Não te preocupes, tudo vai correr bem!

- Muito bem, que seja como quiserem, mas depois não digam que não vos avisei!

E seguiu da sala rapidamente, sem se despedir. De seguida, todos se voltaram para a Rainha Serenidade à espera que ela lhes desse a tão desejada explicação.

- Antes de mais, gostaria de pedir desculpa por esta interrupção. – disse o Rei. – Ela fica impossível de aturar quando alguém tenta estragar os planos que dizem respeito ao futuro.

- Acho que sei o que quer dizer, Majestade! – disse Rita, olhando de lado para Bunny.

- Hey! – disse esta. – O que queres dizer com isso?

- Atenção, meninas! – pediu a Rainha Serenidade. – Infelizmente, eu também vos devo um pedido de desculpas a todos, porque sou a principal culpada da vossa presença, aqui no futuro.

- A sério? – perguntou Bunny. – Eu não sabia que um dia eu iria ter assim tanto poder!

- Pois é, cabeça de serradura, só mesmo da tua cabeça oca para sair um ideia destas. – gozou Gonçalo.

- Gonçalo, é melhor acabares com esse tipo de comentários. – aconselhou o Rei. – Mais tarde poderás vir a arrepender-te de dizeres essas coisas.

- Finalmente, alguém que me compreende! – suspirou Bunny, deixando os reis com um sorriso na boca.

- E agora quero que todos fiquem em silencio e que tomem muita atenção ao que vos vou contar. – pediu a Rainha. – Bunny e Gonçalo, muitas das coisas que irei revelar de seguida serão difíceis de digerir pelos dois, mas com o tempo irão perceber que tudo acontece por uma razão.

- Sim! – disseram os dois com ar decidido


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

- Para começar, acho que vocês deveriam revelar as vossas identidades! – disse a Rainha, para espanto de todas.

- O QUÊ???? – gritou a Rita, que logo de seguida se acalmou ao ver a cara da Rainha. – Não podemos, o Gonçalo…

- Então vocês sempre montaram um clube secreto? – gozou Gonçalo. – Rita, eu pensava que eras diferente da cabeça de serradura, mas afinal enganei-me.

- Basta, Gonçalo! – ralhou o Rei. – Meninas, não temos o dia todo. Agora transformem-se.

- Ele tem razão! – concordou Bunny. – Pelo poder sagrado do Prisma Lunar!

- Esta rapariga nunca tem calma! – resmungou Rita. – Pelo poder sagrado de Marte!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Mercúrio!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Júpiter!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Vénus!

Gonçalo nem queria acreditar no espectáculo de cor e luz que decorria na sua frente. Nunca na sua vida, iria imaginar que as guerreiras navegantes estavam tão próximas.

- Não posso acreditar! – disse ele, incrédulo, com uma mão na testa, no fim da transformação das raparigas. – Vocês são…Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritou ele, ao sentir aquela agonizante dor que aparecia sempre que a Navegante da Lua se transformava.

- Gonçalo! – disse Bunny aflita, enquanto se dirigia para ele. – Estás bem?

- Bunny, não te preocupes! – conseguiu ele dizer.

- Como não queres que me preocupe? Estás a sofrer!

- Já disse para teres calma, já vai passar!

E então para surpresa de Bunny, ele tirou do bolso interior do seu casaco verde uma rosa vermelha e de repente transformou-se em Mascarado.

- Não pode ser! – sussurrou Bunny, sem querer acreditar. – Devo estar a sonhar, só pode ser isso! Daqui a pouco a Luna vai-me saltar em cima e vou acordar e perceber que tudo isto não passa de um sonho, ou melhor, de um pesadelo.

- Bunny… - começou Rita tentado acalma-la.

- Não, Rita! Não digas nada, porque não vou acreditar. – disse Bunny, olhando para Gonçalo com rancor. – Não vou acreditar que o homem que me salva todas as noites é o mesmo que todos os dias goza comigo por tudo e por nada!

- Pára de ser infantil, Bunny! – ralhou Gonçalo. – Achas que também é fácil para mim? Nunca na vida eu iria suspeitar que uma cabeça de serradura como tu seria a Navegante da Lua! Vê se cresces!!!!

- Quem tem de crescer? Quem é? – respondeu ela zangada.

- Parem de discutir! – ordenou a Rainha. – Eu ainda nem comecei a revelar os pormenores mais sórdidos e vocês já estão a discutir dessa maneira?

- Desculpe! – disseram os dois envergonhados.

- Voltando ás revelações! Como já devem ter percebido, eu sou a Bunny do futuro. – revelou ela com cuidado, ao mesmo tempo que olhava Bunny com atenção. – Mas o que é verdadeiramente importante neste momento, Bunny, é que tu percebas o teu papel no desenvolvimento deste planeta, porque tu não és apenas a Navegante da Lua.

- Não sou? – perguntou ela, sem perceber.

- Não, Bunny, tu és a reencarnação da princesa da Lua, a princesa Serenidade! – revelou a Rainha, deixando todos de boca aberta.

- Não pode ser! – disseram Bunny e Gonçalo ao mesmo tempo.

- Então quer dizer que a Bunny é a princesa que procurávamos à tanto tempo? – perguntou Amy.

- É isso mesmo, Amy! – disse o Rei a sorrir, depois voltou-se para Gonçalo. – E tu, Gonçalo, és a reencarnação do príncipe da Terra, o príncipe Endymion, noivo da princesa Serenidade.

- Então quer dizer que tu és...

- Sim, Bunny! – confirmou a Rainha. – O Gonçalo é o príncipe com quem tens sonhado desde o dia em que nasceste.

- Mas como sabes tudo isso? – perguntou Bunny.

- Estás a esquecer-te que eu sou tu? – disse a Rainha sorridente.

- Tal como a Bunny é a princesa com quem tens sonhado recentemente, Gonçalo. – finalizou o Rei.

- Mas porque nos contam todas essas coisas? Tenho a certeza que esta não seria a maneira com que deveríamos descobrir tudo isto. – disse Amy.

- Pois não, Amy! E podes culpar a minha querida esposa por cometer esse enorme erro. – disse o Rei abraçando carinhosamente a Rainha.

- Então quer mesmo dizer que… - disse Bunny para si mesma.

- É isso mesmo Bunny! Quer dizer que um dia irás casar com a tua alma gémea, o Gonçalo, e iras ter uma linda filha, a quem iras chamar de Small Lady. – afirmou a Rainha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- Uma filha? Eu, um dia, vou ter uma filha com o Gonçalo? – perguntou Bunny ainda atordoada com a noticia, mas sem ainda pensar nas implicações de tal noticia.

- É verdade, Bunny! – confirmou a Rainha, colocando, carinhosamente, as mãos na sua enorme barriga. – E já só faltam dois meses para que eu possa ter a minha Small Lady nos meus braços.

- Então, Gonçalo, não dizes nada? – perguntou o Rei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Parece que de repente ficaste sem palavras.

- Não é nada…é só que…eu e a Bunny…nós… - tentou ele dizer, mas a cada palavra que dizia ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

- É exactamente isso, Gonçalo! – continuou o Rei, que estava a adorar ver a expressão aflita de Gonçalo. – Um dia, tu e a Bunny irão casar numa manha ensolarada, numa linda igreja enfeitada de flores de várias cores, terás de esperar pelo menos uma hora pela tua linda noiva, ela terá como damas de honor as suas guerreiras navegantes e tu não conseguirás tirar os olhos da sua linda figura. Os seus lindos olhos, a sua boca, até mesmo aquele lindo vestido branco irão ter um efeito em ti que não saberás como explicar. No fim da festa, irão para o teu apartamento, onde terão á vossa espera uma garrafa de champanhe para festejar a vossa felicidade e a cama estará coberta de pétalas de rosa vermelhas, a vossa noite de núpcias será perfeita e terão uma lua-de-mel da qual não te irás esquecer jamais, e então passados uns anos tudo irá culminar no nascimento da Small Lady. Como podes perceber, Gonçalo, o teu futuro não poderia ser melhor!

- Noite de núpcias? Lua-de-mel? – pensou Bunny, sem perceber que tinha falado em voz alta.

Enquanto Bunny tentava analisar toda aquela informação, o Rei Endymion chegou perto dela e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, palavras tais que tiveram o efeito desejado na inocente rapariga, deixando-a completamente corada.

- Deixa-a! – ordenou Gonçalo, ao perceber o estado em que Bunny tinha ficado. – Se quiseres torturar alguém, tortura-me a mim, mas deixa a Bunny fora disto!

-Estamos a ficar muito protectores, não é Gonçalo? – perguntou o Rei. – Mas não te preocupes, ao contrário de certas e determinadas pessoas, eu seria incapaz de magoar a mulher que amo, por isso a Bunny está completamente a salvo comigo.

- Então porque ficou ela naquele estado? – perguntou ele, preparado para dar um murro no Rei, caso a resposta fosse ofensiva para Bunny.

- Eu só disse que…

- Não! – disse Bunny subitamente. – Não digas nada, Endymion!

- Mas Bunny, eu só… - tentou Gonçalo desculpar-se.

- Tu só querias ter mais um argumento para poder gozar comigo! – concluiu ela, num tom de voz frio e decidido.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras desprovidas de sentimento, vindas da boca da única rapariga que ele pensava incapaz de as dizer, Gonçalo, que tinha até ao momento deixado aparecer um pouco do seu verdadeiro carácter, voltou a ficar na defensiva e colocou a sua "carapaça", voltando a ser o Gonçalo Chiba que todos conheciam, aquele que não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse demasiado dele.

- Tens toda a razão, cabeça de serradura! Digam o que disseram, nunca na vida, eu me iria apaixonar por uma miúda fútil e estúpida como tu!

E saiu rapidamente da sala, antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, deixando todos estupefactos com aquela explosão.

- Acho que estamos a ficar todos muito nervosos com todas estas revelações! – disse a Rainha, tentado acalmar o ânimos. – Porque não vão descansar para os vossos quartos? Mais logo, ou melhor, amanhã voltamos a ter esta reunião.

- Sim! – disseram todas, com a excepção de Bunny, que continuava com os olhos fixos na porta por onde Gonçalo tinha saído.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

- Parece que desta vez fiz mesmo asneira! – disse Bunny ás suas amigas, minutos depois, quando estavam reunidas no quarto onde esta tinha acordado anteriormente.

- Pois fizeste, Bunny! – disse Rita, chateada. – Reparaste no estado em que ficou o Gonçalo? Ás vezes és mesmo insensível, Bunny, acho que deverias ir imediatamente pedir-lhe desculpa.

- Pedir desculpa? Eu? Porque haveria de fazer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Bunny, com orgulho. – Ele é que me chamou de miúda fútil e estúpida, por isso se há alguém que tem de pedir desculpa é ele e não eu. – teimou.

- Voltando ao que interessa realmente neste momento, acho que deveríamos arranjar uma maneira de informar a Luna e o Artemis de que encontramos finalmente a nossa princesa. – disse Amy, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- E não ter o prazer de lhes contar pessoalmente? Nem penses nisso! – disse Joana, imaginando a reacção dos gatos aquela noticia.

De repente, Bunny levantou-se calmamente da cadeira onde estava sentada e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Espera, Bunny! – disse Maria, no momento em que Bunny começava a rodar a maçaneta da porta. – Onde pensas q vais?

- Desculpem, meninas, mas eu preciso de dar um passeio, para me poder acalmar a minha cabeça. – afirmou ela, sem se virar para as companheiras.

- Podias ter avisado! – disse Rita, levantando-se também. – Então vamos!

- NÃO! – gritou ela. – Quero dizer, é melhor não! Eu preciso de esta sozinha por uns momentos.

- Claro, Bunny! Desculpa! – disse Rita preocupada, ao ver a amiga sair. – Estou a ficar preocupada com ela. – disse quando Bunny saiu.

- Eu também! – concordou Amy. – Deve ser difícil absorver todas aquelas revelações de uma só vez.

Maria e Joana apenas assentiram com a cabeça, pois também não conseguiam imaginar a dor pela qual a sua melhor amiga estava a passar naquele momento.

-------------------------x---------------------------------------------------x------------------------

Enquanto as suas amigas continuavam no quarto preocupadas, Bunny caminhava em silêncio e sem destino perdida nos seus pensamentos pelos enormes corredores do Palácio de Cristal. De repente parou, parecia-lhe ouvir vozes através de uma janela que se encontrava aberta, então aproximou-se um pouco e ao olhar para fora do palácio ficou maravilhada, da janela onde se encontrava podia vislumbrar um lindo jardim que era composto por um enorme labirinto de enormes e frondosos arbustos e roseiras com rosas vermelhas que no momento se encontravam em flor, no centro encontrava-se uma também enorme cerejeira, que lhe fazia lembrar o seu local favorito do parque da cidade e a cada canto do labirinto, os arbustos formavam o símbolo de cada uma das navegantes, as suas melhores amigas. Sem se poder conter mais, debruçou-se na janela para poder descobrir de onde vinham aquelas vozes e começou a aperceber-se de que elas vinham do centro do labirinto. Olhou então com redobrada atenção para baixo da árvore e aí descobriu um casal que no momento se encontrava abraçado e a beijar-se com paixão.

- Começo a achar que cometi um erro enorme, Endymion! – disse a mulher no final do beijo.

- Eu avisei-te que era muito cedo para eles saberem a verdade, Serenidade! – respondeu o Rei carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo que a apertava mais nos seus braços. – Mas tu ouviste o que eu disse? Claro que não.

- Mas… - tentou Serenidade dizer, mas sendo silenciada novamente pelos lábios sedentos do marido.

- Meu amor, deixa que a natureza siga o seu curso! Amanhã contaremos como foi formado Cristal Tokyo, e depois deixaremos que eles passem umas merecidas ferias por aqui.

- Por falar nisso, o que disseste à pobre Bunny para ela ficar tão atrapalhada? – perguntou Serenidade, curiosa.

- Bem…eu…

- Sim, Endymion? Ainda hoje, por favor! – encorajou ela.

- Eu…eu disse-lhe para ela não se preocupar, que o Gonçalo iria fazer tudo para que a primeira vez deles fosse inesquecível.

- Endymion! Não acredito que tenhas dito uma coisa dessas, ela só tem catorze anos! – ralhou Serenidade chateada.

- Então, Serenidade, até parece que quiseste esperar pela…

- Basta, Endymion! Agora vamos para dentro, que temos mais que fazer, e também estou a ficar com frio.

- Sim, querida! Vamos!

Levantaram-se então e seguiram para o palácio abraçados, enquanto sussurravam palavras de amor.

Ainda na janela, Bunny olhava para eles, ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava se seria possível viver um amor assim, principalmente com uma pessoa como Gonçalo.

- O amor deles é lindo, não é? – alguém lhe perguntou, de repente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

- Sim! – assentiu Bunny, continuando a olhar fascinada para o jardim. – Apesar de eu não perceber como…

- Bunny, olha para mim!

Ela virou-se então, muito lentamente, preparando-se mentalmente para mais um confronto, mas para seu espanto o que viu naqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis como o céu da meia-noite confundiu-a, porque neles não estavam expressos o usual escárnio habitual, mas sim uma grande e profunda admiração, carinho e muito, mas mesmo muita confusão. Era irónico perceber que o frio Gonçalo Chiba que conhecia seria capaz de sentir tais emoções.

- Gonçalo, eu… - tentou ela desculpar-se. – Eu nem sei o que te dizer…não sei o que me passou pela cabeça para te dizer aquelas coisas. Desculpa, simplesmente falei sem pensar nas consequências. – concluiu ela olhando para o chão.

- Não te preocupes! – disse ele calmamente, enquanto que lentamente levantava o queixo da rapariga, para que esta pudesse olha-lo nos olhos. – Eu já tive uns momentos para pensar em tudo o que nos foi dito dentro daquela maldita sala e consegui compreender que estavas muito assustada com toda aquela informação! E se fossemos dar um passeio por aquele jardim? Tenho a certeza que ninguém se irá chatear de desaparecermos por uns momentos.

- Sim, vamos! – concordou ela, voltando a ficar bem disposta.

Caminharam então em silêncio, cada um imerso nos seus pensamentos, parando apenas para perguntar a alguns empregados do palácio o caminho mais rápido para o jardim que tinham visto à pouco. Algumas vezes, no final de perguntar por indicações, trocavam olhares e sorriso cúmplices devido ao espanto e aos pequenos comentários que os empregados faziam quando julgavam que já não eram ouvidos.

Quinze minutos depois chegaram finalmente à entrada do labirinto.

- Parece que chegamos! – exclamou Bunny eufórica.

- Parece que sim. – concordou Gonçalo. – É melhor eu segurar na tua mão, Bunny!

- Na minha mão? – perguntou ela corada, sem perceber.

- Sim! Não te queres perder, pois não, Bunny? – perguntou ele divertido com a reacção dela.

- Estamos a ficar muito divertidos! – disse ela, fingindo-se zangada.

- Sim, estamos! – voltou ele a confirmar com um enorme sorriso. – Vamos?

- Claro que vamos, não fiz este caminho todo para agora voltar para trás!

Gonçalo pegou então na mão de Bunny e começaram a percorrer os longos e intermináveis caminhos do labirinto, não sabendo que estavam a ser vigiados por quatro amigas muito curiosas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mesma janela de onde Bunny tinha escutado a conversa dos governantes de Cristal Tokyo, encontravam-se agora as navegantes, que também tinham saído do quarto para dar um passeio, mas tinham parado quando Joana tinha visto Bunny e Gonçalo à entrada do labirinto, chamou então as outras para assistirem ao que se estava ali a desenrolar.

- Aquela Bunny é uma safada! – disse Joana com cara de gozo, ao olhar para o casal. – Diz que não gosta dele, mas agora vai ali de mão dada com ele.

- De mão dada? – perguntou Rita, tentando furar por entre Maria e Joana, que estavam a ocupar a janela. – Quero ver isso, chega-te para lá Maria!

- Foi uma pena não trazermos uma máquina fotográfica! – pensou Joana em voz alta. – Seria um bom motivo para fazer um bocado de chantagem com a Bunny.

- Hei! Acalma-te Rita, não está a acontecer nada de especial. – disse Maria, não deixando Rita chegar-se à frente.

- Nada de especial? Se achas isso porque não sais daí? – voltou Rita a dizer. – Tu queres ver isto tanto como eu.

- Bem…pois…sabes…

- Silêncio! – disse Joana de repente. – Eu quero ouvir o que eles estão a dizer.

Mas ninguém a ouviu, pois Maria e Rita continuaram a discutir por causa daquela lugar privilegiado na janela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado do jardim, a Rainha Serenidade olhava sorridente pela janela do seu quarto, para a acção que se estava a desenrolar no jardim.

- Serenidade, volta para a cama! – pediu o Rei, que tinha acordado naquele momento e não tinha visto a sua esposa junto a ele.

- Espera um pouco, Endymion.

- Mas porquê? O que se está a passar lá fora de tão interessante? – perguntou o Rei enquanto se levantava e dirigia para a esposa.

Quando chegou perto dela, abraçou-a carinhosamente, deu-lhe um beijo no ombro nu e olhou então para o jardim.

- É o destino, Endymion! – respondeu então a Rainha. – O destino está a fazer das suas…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Ainda no jardim, Bunny e Gonçalo avançavam calmamente pelo labirinto de mãos dadas, são sabendo que se dirigiam para o centro deste, o local onde tinham visto a Rainha Serenidade e o Rei Endymion. Durante todo o percurso percorrido pelos traiçoeiros caminhos do labirinto, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de dizer uma palavra, pois tinham medo que os seus sentimentos mais profundos de familiaridade fossem revelados naquele momento. Finalmente, quando pararam estavam em frente à secular cerejeira que tinham visto da janela.

- Parece que chegamos ao centro do labirinto! – disse Bunny, que tinha medo de largar a mão de Gonçalo e quebrar todo o feitiço do momento.

- Assim parece. – concordou ele. – E se nos sentasse-mos um pouco? Acredito que estejas cansada. – continuou tentando também não acabar com aquele momento de calma entre os dois.

- Sim, estou mesmo cansada! – disse ela finalmente, largando a mão do rapaz e sentando-se sobre as raízes da arvore, onde estava a sombra no momento, sendo acompanhada por Gonçalo que se sentou junto a ela.

Para quem estivesse a ver aquela cena naquele momento, pensaria que eram um casal de namorados em busca de um refugio para passar um pouco de tempo livre juntos.

Bunny ficou em silencio por uns momentos, pois tinha algumas perguntas para lhe fazer, mas não sabia se aquele era o momento certo. Então encheu-se de coragem, olhou com atenção para ele e com decisão perguntou-lhe:

- Gonçalo, porque me salvas sempre que estou em apuros?

- Na verdade…nem eu sei responder a essa pergunta. – disse ele pesaroso, mas sem a querer magoar. – Não me leves a mal, Bunny! O que quero dizer é que sempre que te transformas em Navegante da Lua, eu sinto que precisas de mim e vou imediatamente em teu auxílio.

- Mas e os teus pais? Eles não ficam chateados ou preocupados por saíres assim de repente no meio da noite? – perguntou ela, mas vendo o olhar sofredor do rapaz teve vontade de se esbofetear, pois tinha a certeza que tinha dito algum disparate. – Desculpa! Se quiseres não…

- Não faz mal! Tu não conheces a minha historia por isso é normal que cometas esse erro. – disse ele, tentando tranquiliza-la. – Os meus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha seis anos, por isso não tenho ninguém que se preocupe com as horas que eu saio ou chego a casa.

- Não devia ter feito essa pergunta! – disse ela arrependida.

Ele sorriu e continuou com a explicação.

- Não tem mal nenhum! De qualquer maneira, eu sofre de amnésia, Bunny. Sabes o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ele, mas vendo que ela abanava a cabeça continuou: - Amnésia é quando alguém sofre um choque ou bate com a cabeça com muita força e esquece temporariamente ou ate mesmo para sempre as suas memorias, na verdade a única coisa que me lembro é de acordar no hospital e dizerem-me que me chamava Gonçalo Chiba, que tínhamos tido um acidente e que os meus pais tinham morrido. Desde esse dia, sonho com uma linda princesa, de um reino distante, que me diz que a chave para as minhas memórias é o Cristal Prateado, por isso tenho andado à procura dessa jóia, para finalmente conhecer as minhas raízes. E hoje, descobri que essa linda princesa és tu, Bunny! – disse ele carinhoso.

- E eu, que desde os meus dois anos de idade sonho com um lindo príncipe que me jura amor eterno, que me diz para esperar por ele, que um dia me encontrará e que seremos felizes para sempre. – confessou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bunny! – sussurrou ele, limpando com cuidado as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente pela face da rapariga.

De repente, aquele inocente toque de conforto transformou-se em algo mais, os seus corações começaram a bater mais depressa e os seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro, como se estivessem hipnotizados, muito lentamente foram-se aproximando e quando os seus narizes se tocaram fecharam finalmente os olhos e entregaram-se à paixão reprimida durante tanto tempo, e que tinha sido encoberta pelas sucessivas discussões dos dois.

Mas, subitamente, uma estranha luz envolveu-os, uma luz tão brilhante que ofuscou as navegante e os governantes de Cristal Tokyo, que ainda espreitavam pelas suas janelas, deixando a todos perplexos, pois ninguém estava a perceber o que se estava a passar. Mas tão depressa como apareceu, a estranha luz cessou, deixando à vista de todos, suas Altezas Reais a Princesa Serenidade da Lua e o Príncipe Endymion da Terra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

- Olhem para eles! Fazem um casal tão lindo! – suspirou Joana, sem afastar o olhar do casal, que à momentos se tinham transformado em Príncipe e Princesa. – Eu tinha a certeza de que eles eram almas gémeas. – disse ela triunfante

- Ai tinhas? – perguntou Rita irónica. – Então podes explicar-nos porque é que ainda na semana passada querias que a Bunny fosse sair com aquele rapaz que trabalha no quiosque do parque!

- Pois…bem…sabes…é que… - começou ela tentando desculpar-se.

- Pronto, Joana! Não é preciso dizeres mais nada. – disse Maria sem jeito.

- Maria, só tu me compreendes! – disse ela abraçando a amiga.

- Claro que compreendo, Joana! – disse Maria, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. – Até mesmo a deusa do amor pode cometer erros de vez em quando…

- Grrrr… - e largou a amiga, com ar zangado.

- Meninas, eu acho que agora devíamos deixa-los a sós! – disse Amy, tentando ser razoável.

- Não te faças de inocente, Amy! – disse Joana voltando ao normal. – Estavas a gostar tanto de ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos como nós.

- Pois, mas eu… - tentou ela dizer ao mesmo tempo que corava.

De repente, vinda do nada, uma enorme explosão fez-se ouvir por cima do Palácio de Cristal e a terra começou a tremer. Os candeeiros balançavam, as paredes tremiam tanto que quase que quebravam, o que acabou por acontecer com varias janelas, que não aguentaram com tamanho impacto…e com a mesma rapidez como começou, tudo acalmou. Mas as navegantes olharam desconfiadas umas para as outras, sabiam que algo não estava bem, que no meio de tanta beleza e paz, algo ou alguém maligno de movimentava.

- Mas o que se está a passar? – alguém perguntou, e quando se viraram em direcção daquela voz viram Bunny e Gonçalo que corriam para perto delas.

- Não sei Bunny! – disse Rita com ar misterioso, fechou então os olhos e tentou sentir alguma energia maligna perto do Palácio. – Encontrei! Vamos meninas, alguém está a tentar destruir a barreira do Cristal Prateado por cima da cidade.

- Sim, vamos, mas primeiro vamos procurar o Rei Endymion – disse Gonçalo decidido.

- Vamos! – concordou Bunny.

Todos começaram a correr em direcção da sala de reuniões onde tinham estado à algumas horas atrás, mas alguém puxou o braço de Bunny, para que ela pudesse parar.

- Andas a concordar muito com o Gonçalo. – observou Joana. – Agora não me escapas, quero saber tudo o que se passou naquele jardim!

- Joana, não acredito que me paraste por cauda disso! Não temos tempo para essas coisas! – disse Bunny fingindo-se de ofendida, mas depois mudou a sua expressão e sussurrou à amiga. – Mas posso dizer-te que ele beija muito bem! – e recomeçou a correr deixando a amiga parada a olhar para ela.

Quando chegaram à sala de reuniões, o Rei e a Rainha já lá se encontravam com os chefes da guarda real, mas as navegantes não queriam acreditar que quem estavam sentados eram os terríveis generais da Rainha Beryl, Jedite, Nephite, Zoycite e Kunzite.

- Agora não temos tempo para explicações, meninas! – disse o Rei firmemente ao perceber o choque das navegantes. – Infelizmente, as nossas navegantes não estão presentes, porque estão numa missão diplomática fora do nosso Sistema Solar, por isso gostaria de vos pedir que acompanhassem os meus generais numa patrulha pela cidade. Quero saber tudo o que se está a passar, e ainda hoje quero o relatório em cima da minha secretária. – ordenou ele.

- Sem problemas, Majestade! – disse Bunny.

- Tens a certeza, Bunny? – perguntou Rita incerta. – Não nos podemos esquecer que eles são…

- Sei bem quem são, Rita, mas não podemos ficar paradas, temos que agir! – disse Bunny, tentando demonstrar às amigas que podiam confiar neles.

- Se tu o dizes… - disse Joana. – Pelo poder sagrado de Vénus!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Júpiter!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Mercúrio!

- Pelo poder sagrado de Marte!

- Pelo poder sagrado do Prisma Lunar!

No fim de se transformarem começaram a dirigir-se para a porta.

- Esperem! – ordenou subitamente a Rainha. – Eu também vou!

- Serenidade, sabes muito bem que não te podes transformar! – disse Endymion preocupado. – Sabes que o medico disse que seria prejudicial para a nossa filha.

- Eu sei, Endymion, mas não posso ficar parada sem poder fazer nada! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alteza, eu concordo com o Rei Endymion! – disse Gonçalo, também preocupado com o estado de gravidez dela.

- E tu que não concordasses! – resmungou a rainha baixinho.

- Por favor, Serenidade, não te zangues! – disse o Rei carinhoso ao chegar perto dela. – Sabes que só queremos o teu bem e o bem na nossa querida Small Lady!

- Está bem, venceram! Mas não foi justo, foram dois contra um. – queixou-se ela, deixando todos mais relaxados. – Mas vou acompanhá-los ate à entrada principal.

- Sim, sua Alteza! – disse Endymion a sorrir, ao mesmo tempo que lhe fazia uma vénia.

Seguiram então até à entrada principal do palácio, mas quando estavam a chegar perto da porta esta explodiu, deixando a todos confusos e assustados com o sucedido.

- Finalmente encontramo-nos, Rainha Serenidade! – disse uma voz vinda da rua.

A Rainha olhou para a rua, mas a única coisa que conseguia distinguir no meio de tanta poeira era a silhueta de uma pessoa, mas segundos depois a poeira começou a assentar e a Rainha ficou petrificada ao ver quem era a pessoa que tinha atacado o ser querido Palácio de Cristal.

- Mas o que estás a fazer aqui! – conseguiu ela dizer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Serenidade não queria acreditar no que estava na frente dos seus olhos…ainda era muito cedo para todos aqueles acontecimentos…era completamente impossível que aquele homem alto e de cabelo branco estivesse na sua frente, algo não estava bem.

Entretanto, também ele a olhava como que hipnotizado para os seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Volto a repetir, o que fazes aqui, Diamante? – voltou ela a perguntar, deixando todos alarmados, com a excepção de Endymion, que conhecia aquela personagem pertencente ao passado de ambos.

- Parece que me estou a tornar famoso, até antes de iniciar o meu glorioso reinado! – disse ele irónico. – Ainda nem fomos apresentados formalmente e sua Alteza Real já conhece o meu ilustre nome…

- Diamante a ironia nunca foi o teu forte, é melhor que…

- Serenidade! – interrompeu Endymion precipitadamente. – Ele não é o Diamante que conheceste à tantos anos atrás.

- Queres dizer que…

- Sim… - concordou o Rei, adivinhando os pensamentos da sua esposa.

- Vamos então acabar com isto! – disse a Navegante de Marte. – Alma de fogo…ardeeeeeeee!

No momento em que o poder da Navegante de Marte atingiu Diamante levantou-se uma enorme nuvem de poeira, que deixou a rapariga convencida que tinha acabado com aquele terrível inimigo, mas de repente, quando ninguém já estava à espera um poderoso raio amarelo vindo da nuvem de poeira atingiu a guerreira de Marte, deixando-a imobilizada no chão.

- Idiota! Pensavas que podias destruir o poderoso Príncipe Diamante? – perguntou ele, assim que a poeira baixou.

- Príncipe Diamante? – perguntou a Navegante da Lua, que ainda não tinha entendido o que se estava ali a passar.

- Sim, sou o Príncipe da Lua Negra…o Príncipe Diamante! – apresentou-se ele. – Até uma próxima oportunidade!

E desapareceu, dando às navegantes a oportunidade de ir ao auxílio da sua amiga Rita, que foi logo conduzida para o hospital do palácio, com vários ossos partidos.

--

Numa outra ala do palácio, o Serenidade e Endymion discutiam acerca da chegada daquele temível inimigo.

- Serenidade, tens de entender que este não é o Diamante que conheceste!

- Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim ainda o podemos salvar! Endymion, ele morreu nos meus braços, não posso permitir que isso volte a acontecer. – disse a Rainha determinada.

- Eu sei disso! Também lá estava, lembras-te? – perguntou ele desesperado. – E também não quero que tudo aquilo volte a acontecer! Não depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para chegarmos até aqui…Mas tens de pensar na nossa filha! Se alguma coisa te acontecer, ela…

- É sempre a mesma coisa… - disse Serenidade furiosa. – Pára de pensar na Chibiusa pelo menos uma vez na vida! Eu também aqui estou, sabes? Achas que estou a gostar de rever o Diamante numa altura destas? Muitas vezes penso se não te casaste comigo só para teres a tua querida filha contigo…

E saiu do quarto a chorar, deixando Endymion chocado com aquela explosão.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Serenidade corria pelos corredores do palácio, o barulho dos saltos dos seus sapatos ao baterem no mosaico pareciam fazer eco nos seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que definia o compasso agitado do seu coração, as lágrimas corriam pela sua face como um rio agitado que desagua no oceano. Não queria acreditar que tinha dito aquelas coisas horríveis ao seu marido, mas aquelas dúvidas tinham que ser esclarecidas, desde os seus quinze anos que a assaltavam aquelas perguntas e aquela dor estava a sufoca-la! Tinha de esclarecer tudo antes do nascimento da sua pequena princesa.

De repente, como que vinda do nada, Bunny sai da sala de recuperação onde estavam as suas amigas, ainda não queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer, tinha tudo acontecido tão depressa. Estava tão pensativa que so reparou na Rainha Serenidade quando esta a chamou.

- Bunny, precisamos de falar! – disse a Rainha calmamente, tentado esconder o que lhe ia na alma.

- Precisamos? Não percebo porquê! – disse a rapariga, que só queria estar sozinha naquele momento.

- Vem comigo, Bunny! Há coisas que precisas saber, e que nem todos precisam de ter conhecimento.

Caminharam as duas em silencio até ao quarto ocupado por Bunny, quando lá chegaram, entraram calmamente e enquanto a rainha trancava a porta Bunny sentou –se na borda da cama.

- Afinal o que me queria dizer? – perguntou Bunny, assim que a Rainha se juntou a ela.

- O que tenho para te contar, não pode sair daqui, Bunny! Espero poder contar com a tua discrição. – disse a Rainha notando o olhar confuso de Bunny. – Antes de te revelar tudo o que me aconteceu no passado, quero dizer-te que dentro de uns dias as guerreiras navegantes vão voltar para o século XX.

- Vamos voltar? Que bom….

- Não Bunny, as guerreiras navegantes vão voltar, tu e o Gonçalo ficam! – disse a Rainha decidida.

- Mas porquê? Nós somos uma equipa, temos de estar juntas… - disse Bunny, tentando com que a Rainha mudasse de ideias.

- Bunny, não vale a pena implorares! Tudo isto já estava decidido, as guerreiras navegantes vão voltar ao século XX, porque muito em breve vais precisar do Cristal Prateado, não te esqueças que, apesar de te teres transformado em Princesa Serenidade, ainda não tens o que é teu por direito.

- Quer dizer que…

- Sim, Bunny, ainda nada está resolvido no teu mundo. Ainda tens muitos inimigos pela frente, muitos obstáculos que vais ter de ultrapassar, mas sem o Cristal Prateado vai ser impossível de os vencer a todos. – disse a Rainha olhando Bunny com atenção.

- Está bem, se achas que é o mais acertado…

- É sim, Bunny! E agora prepara-te porque o que tenho para te contar não é nada bonito…

--

Do outro lado da porta, estavam quatro raparigas, uma delas com uma perna engessada, todas muito curiosas com o resultado daquela conversa, ao mesmo tempo que se perguntavam a razão de não poderem ouvir aquela explicação… Parecia que havia algo no passado da Rainha Serenidade, que esta não queria que se tomasse conhecimento. E então mantiveram-se silenciosas ate que aquela historia começou a ser contada…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

O silêncio reinava no quarto, Bunny e Serenidade afundavam-se nos seus pensamentos. Bunny tentava imaginar qual seria aquele seria aquele segredo que as suas amigas não poderiam descobrir e no quanto a poderia afectar ou não, enquanto que Serenidade tentava pensar na melhor maneira de explicar a Bunny tudo o que se tinha acontecido em Milénio Prateado, e também tudo o que deveria ter acontecido, e que por causa dela mesma não iriam mais acontecer.

- Bunny, o que te lembras tu do Milénio Prateado? – perguntou finalmente.

- Sobre Milénio Prateado? – repetiu Bunny - Quase nada, a única coisa que me lembro foi de um sonho que tive, nesse sonho apareciam a Princesa Serenidade e o Príncipe Endymion deitados numa enorme cama. Lembro-me de o Príncipe Endymion beijar a Princesa e dizer para ela acordar, porque naquele dia iriam ter convidados e que por isso não poderia passar o dia na cama…

- Sim… - disse Serenidade pensativa. – Essa foi a ultima noite que passei com o Endymion!

- O quê? Quer dizer que não foi tudo um sonho? – perguntou Bunny alarmada com toda aquela situação.

- Sim, Bunny! Tudo aquilo aconteceu num passado muito distante. Á muitos milénios atrás, havia na Lua um reino muito próspero chamado Milénio Prateado, esse reino era governado pela rainha Serenidade, que por acaso era a minha mãe. Graças a muito trabalho e também a muitos sacrifícios da parte dela, conseguiu reunir todos os reinos do nosso sistema solar num só, o Milénio Prateado, só havia um que não queria juntar-se a nós, era o reino da Terra, governado pelo Rei Endymion e a Rainha Gaia. Foi durante um dos incontáveis encontros em busca da paz entre os dois reinos que o conheci. Ele era alto, tinha porte atlético, cabeço preto, os olhos mais azuis que vira e devia ter perto de dezoito anos. Era simplesmente lindo, e eu, uma inocente princesa com dezasseis anos, que vivia protegida para não conhecer o mal do mundo acabei por me apaixonar perdidamente por ele, da mesma maneira que ele se apaixonou por mim. Mas infelizmente, a nossa história não tem um final feliz, pelo menos naquela altura não teve. No momento em que declaramos o nosso amor, uma enorme guerra iniciou-se entre os nossos dois reinos, e o nosso amor impossível transformou-se em amor proibido. Durante meses não nos encontramos, pois o acesso a pessoas da Terra foi completamente proibido, mas o que sentíamos um pelo outro era mais forte do que aquela batalha…Tinha passado um ano desde o nosso ultimo encontro e muita coisa tinha mudado em nos e nos nossos reinos, primeira tinham-me sido designadas quatro guardiãs, a Navegante de Mercúrio. Navegante de Marte, Navegante de Júpiter e Navegante de Vénus, para me protegerem de alguém possível ataque e segundo eu estava expressamente proibida de sair do palácio, mas o que a minha mãe não contou foi com o forte laço de amizade que se criou entre nós as cinco. Então passado esse ano repleto de tristezas ele voltou, mas desta vez não vinha sozinho, vieram também os seus guardiães, os Shitennou, grupo formado por Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite e Kunzite. Estavam a tentar mais uma vez estabelecer um acordo de paz entre os nossos reinos. Toda a reunião com a minha mãe decorreu sem quaisquer percalços e finalmente o tratado foi assinado entre as duas partes. Foi no exacto momento em que o documento foi assinado que eu entrei na sala, nem imaginas como fiquei quando o vi, tinha tanta vontade de o abraçar, de o beijar… - disse a Rainha saudosa desses tempos. – Céus, parecia que o tempo tinha parado no momento em que os nossos olhares se cruzaram, era como se o tempo em que estivemos separados não tivesse existido, ou então apenas tinha servido para que os nossos sentimentos se fortalecessem.

- Ai que história mais linda! – suspirou Bunny, com as lágrimas a escorrem pelo seu lindo rosto.

- Sim, Bunny, é mesmo muito linda! Mas cuidado…o que te estou a contar não é simplesmente uma história, é a TUA historia. Porque mesmo que não tenhas nenhumas recordações do que se passou, este é também o teu passado, a tua herança…

- Sim, eu não me esqueço! Então e o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois? – perguntou Serenidade com ar ainda mais sonhador. – Depois foi como viver um sonho! Quase todos os dias, o Endymion viajava para a Lua para que pudéssemos estar juntos nem que fosse por meia hora. Tudo corria bem, até que…

- Até que? – perguntou Bunny, sem perceber a razão porque a Rainha tinha parado de narrar aquela maravilhosa historia que também era a sua.

Serenidade manteve-se em silêncio durante uns minutos. Queria contar a Bunny tudo o que se tinha passado com ela, com Endymion, com Beryl…e com as suas amigas, mas tinha medo da sua reacção, tinha de arranjar uma maneira de contar a Bunny o que realmente acontecera naquela fatídica noite, mas não queria que ela ficasse chocada com tudo o que tinha para lhe dizer. Tinha acontecido tantas coisas terríveis nessa maldita noite…

- Bunny espero que estejas preparada para ouvir o que tenho de te contar a seguir! – disse Serenidade de repente, de forma fria e decidida.

Serenidade tinha perdido o seu olhar doce, o seu olhar estava frio, na verdade estava completamente gelado ao pensar no que lhe ia dizer a seguir. Bunny ficou apreensiva com o tom de voz que Serenidade tinha usado, não conseguia compreender o que teria acontecido de tão terrível para que Serenidade tivesse adoptado uma postura tão rígida, por isso engoliu em seco e ao mesmo tempo que acenava com a cabeça tentava mentalizar-se para o que viria a seguir

--

Do outro lado da porta, as navegantes estavam atentas à conversa que se desenrolava naquele quarto. Estavam também ansiosas para que a Rainha terminasse com todo aquele mistério. Na cabeça das quatro apenas uma pergunta prevalecia: "O que teria acontecido de tão terrível para que Serenidade não pudesse contar-lhes também a elas?".


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

O silêncio manteve-se durante um longo período de tempo. A tensão entre as quatro amigas era quase palpável, e à medida que o tempo passava maior aquele desconforto tornava-se maior. Estavam cada vez mais apreensivas com o resultado final de toda aquela conversa que se adivinhava cada vez mais sombria. Todo aquele conto de fadas do início, parecia que se ia desvanecendo aos poucos, tornando aquela história romântica, numa história de terror.

O mistério aumentava com o som do ponteiro do relógio antigo que estava mesmo na parede do lado, todo aquele stress estava a tornar o ambiente cada vez mais pesado para as quatro raparigas escolhidas para protegerem o planeta de ameaças inimagináveis para o mais comum dos mortais, nem mesmo as lutas com os terríveis generais da Rainha Beryl tinham sido tão assustadoras como aquela conversa se estava a tornar. Mas elas mantinham-se em silêncio, queriam saber exactamente o que tinha acontecido no passado, queriam descobrir a razão de não poder ouvir aquela conversa.

*---*---*

Do outro lado da porta, duas mulheres idênticas fitavam-se intensamente. Estavam imersas nos seus pensamentos tão iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Era incrível, tantos séculos as separavam, mas a forma de pensar e de sentir continuava a ser a mesma.

Bunny mantinha-se sentada na cama, em frente aquela mulher incrível que dizia ser o seu futuro e ainda nem conseguia acreditar em tudo o que tinha ouvido desde que chegara àquele palácio. Estava tão confusa que quase não conseguia pensar, eram tantos os sentimentos que lhe iam na alma…primeiro não conseguia entender como poderia ser ela a princesa que á tanto tempo procuravam, como era possível que a Luna e o Artemis pudessem ser tão cegos que não conseguissem ver o que estava á frente dos seus olhos á tanto tempo.

Deu um longo suspiro. Estava frustrada, sentia que todo aquele esforço para derrotar todos aqueles inimigos e para encontrar a Princesa da Lua tinha sido em inútil. Depois vinham os pensamentos de insegurança, cada vez que olhava para a Rainha Serenidade começava a duvidar de um dia viria a ser como aquela senhora que estava na sua frente, aquela mulher era tudo o que ela não era, era uma dama…como era possível mudar tanto? Naquele momento era uma adolescente de catorze anos, estava no oitavo ano ( com muitas dificuldades em passar para o nono ), era desastrada, preguiçosa, choramingas, nunca chegava a tempo a nenhum compromisso e adorava divertir-se com as amigas. Como poderia ela chegar a ser Rainha se um planeta? Sem contar com a dificuldade em lutar com os monstros enviados pelo inimigo, cada vez que um lhe aparecia à frente tinha vontade de fugir para vários quilómetros de distância, na verdade tinha a certeza que se não fosse o Mascarado já estaria morta há muito tempo.

E depois havia a história com o Gonçalo…ou melhor, com o Endymion, aquele lindo e maravilhoso príncipe que parecia ter arrebatado o seu inocente coração no passado, e segundo parecia no futuro também. Não conseguia descobrir quais as qualidades que a tinham atraído naquele homem, para além de ser um idiota, arrogante e convencido, tinham também a mania que sabia tudo e mais alguma coisa, sem contar com a terrível mania de lhe chamar "Cabeça de Serradura", na verdade parecia que adorava vê-la furiosa…mas não podia negar que bem no fundo do seu coração havia algo mais, porque apesar de todos esses defeitos, Gonçalo era simplesmente lindo, com apenas dezoito anos conseguia encher de inveja muitos homens mais velhos, era alto, corpo atlético, cabelo preto e sempre bem cortado e os seus olhos…ao mesmo tempo que pensava nos olhos do rapaz, Bunny corou. Os olhos dele eram azuis como o céu de uma noite sem nuvens, com um simples olhar parecia que conseguia ler a alma a qualquer mulher…

Pela cabeça de Serenidade passavam as mesmas emoções, apesar das suas razões serem completamente diferentes. Há vários minutos que olhava para o seu passado sem conseguir perceber o que ia na sua alma…gostava de poder contar toda a sua história sem a magoar, nem às amigas que sabia que se encontravam neste momento atrás da porta. Teve vontade de rir, era incrível que depois de tantas dificuldades passadas continuavam a ter aquele terrível hábito de escutar atrás das portas, tinha tanta vontade de se levantar da cama e abrir a porta…mas não podia, todo o futuro dependia dela e das suas acções. Por mais que pensasse na forma mais fácil de lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu a seguir, mais insegura se sentia, ia magoar tanta gente com tudo o que tinha a revelar… 

*---*---*

Do outro lado do palácio, Gonçalo e Endymion estavam reunidos no gabinete privado do Rei. Desde que as navegantes e a Rainha tinham desaparecido que Endymion tinha aproveitado para escapar com Gonçalo para que este tivesse todas as informações sobre o que se tinha passado durante o período de Milénio Prateado. Havia muitas coisas que Serenidade não tinha conhecimento, ela não conhecia a dor pela que tinha passado quando os seus pais foram corrompidos pela magia negra da Metalia, nem o que tinha passado ao descobrir que os seus generais, os seus melhores amigos, aqueles com quem tinha crescido tinham passado para o lado daquela bruxa terrível. Na altura tinha sentido que toda a sua vida tinha perdido o sentido, a única coisa que o mantinha de cabeça erguida era o grande amor que nutria pela Princesa Serenidade, aquela linda princesa que conhecera uns meses antes que lhe dera a volta à cabeça. Sempre que pensara nela ganhara forças para continuar aquela luta ridícula.

Mas tudo isso estava no passado, e ao olhar para Gonçalo compreendia o que lhe passava pela cabeça, melhor que ninguém compreendia a dor pela qual estava a passar, pela qual tinha passado ao perder os pais e a memoria ao mesmo tempo… por isso tinha feito questão de contar ao rapaz tudo o que tinha passado na altura, sabia melhor que ninguém a dificuldade pela qual passava quando tinha de expressar os seus sentimentos.

- O que estás a pensar fazer com toda essa informação, Gonçalo? – perguntou o Rei inseguro pela resposta do rapaz.

- Tu, melhor que ninguém, conheces-me. Achas que é necessário fazer essa pergunta? – perguntou sem pestanejar.

- Óptimo!

*---*---*

De repente, no momento em que Serenidade se preparava para continuar com a sua história, um sirene soou por todo o palácio, avisando a todos que uma nave espacial acabava de entrar na atmosfera terrestre.

- Oh não! – disse com ar aborrecido. 

- O que se passa? Que barulho é este? – perguntou Bunny assustado.

- Não é nada, Bunny, não te preocupes…

A Rainha levantou-se subitamente da cama como se a sua barriga não pesasse nada, avançou para a porta apressadamente, abriu-a sem se importar com as navegantes que tinham estado a escutar a conversa, e que no momento a olhavam com ar de quem tinha descoberto a fazer disparates.

- Mas o que estão a fazer aqui? Só deviam voltar dentro de três dias… - sussurrava ela enquanto caminhava pelo enorme corredor, furiosa pelas suas ordens não terem sido cumpridas.


End file.
